It's better if you're not alone
by theraincanttouchus
Summary: It's a sad day in the manor today. Titus picks up on it and Damian makes Tim some company in this difficult day.


I know, it must be a shock to see me writing these two since I usually write about Dami and Colin's friendship but I'm really upset because I really feel like these two relationship had so much potential before the New 52 or just before Damian... you know. Anyway, I thought about Damian apologizing, or as close as he can get to do so, with Tim about almost killing him the first time they met.

And also I love the idea of them acting like brothers or well at least being civil to each other.

The day started strange in Damian's eyes, and it kept going like that till noon. It all started during breakfast, everyone had too rigid postures and strained voices, like they were thinking their every word five to ten times before actually saying them. To sum it up the mood felt heavy, and even Titus and Alfred had picked it up, both of them kept silent, which was odd by itself, and had sad faces, or as sad as two animals can put. The kid was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Hi! Damian, what's up?" the high pitched voice at the other end of the line asked as soon as he'd as much as lifted the item.

"Brown"

"How's everything going there?" she asked, a little less annoyingly, and Damian wondered if she'd noticed his current mood, which was almost impossible since he'd only said one word and she couldn't see him.

"Fine, just like yesterday" he answered flatly, waiting for her to start talking about her life there and the weather and what not.

"Really?"

"Yes" an awkward silence fell over them, the blonde's way of coaxing him into talking "everyone here are acting strange, depressive strange" he finally said lying in his bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Well that's expected, don't worry it'll end tomorrow… or in two days top" this time her voice held some sort of sadness almost like grief.

He frowned "Why?"

"You don't know it?" Stephanie sounded truly surprised.

"Tt clearly, or I wouldn't have asked" he said tired, it wasn't even noon but dealing with everyone here in that mood was exhausting.

"Well, I mean, I don't think is on me to tell you this but on the other hand it isn't exactly a secret" she stayed quiet for a couple seconds as if weighting her options "it's a bad day for Tim"

"When is a good day for him?"

"I mean it Damian, just don't be so you around him today" she was serious, and that was never something good when it came to the blonde so he relented.

Damian nodded even though she couldn't see him "Fine"

"Awesome, you know what else is awesome…" she talked for another hour about her school, how the patrols with Knight and Squire were going among other stuff. He gave little grunts as answer most of the time, only talking when he was asked to.

"Well, gotta go babe" she said "or your daddy will kill me when the bill arrives"

"Father doesn't care about the money" was his only answer.

"Take care"

"You too" he was about to hang when the sound of her voice stopped him.

"Damian? I meant it, don't be mean with Tim, just not today" her cheeriness was replaced by seriousness and sorrow.

"I won't" he said hanging. His ear's was red and warm and his arm was sore, their talks always lasted about an hour and, even if he wasn't about to admit it out loud, he looked forward for the next.

He decided to go down and train before dinner. He was taking the stairs when he saw Drake who, quite shockingly, was accompanied by Titus, which was unusual considering how his dog didn't usually like to be with him, he preferred Grayson and Damian couldn't blame him, the talk with Brown rushed through his mind so he decided to investigate it.

Drake was sat under a tree absently petting Titus who was curled on his feet.

He sighed when he sensed Damian nearing but didn't attempt to leave like he'd done all morning whenever the kid was around "What's my dog doing here with you?" Damian asked, standing in front of them.

"Not now Damian" he kept his eyes on the dog. Titus shot what looked like a pleading look to his owner before resting his head back on the teen's knee.

He rolled his eyes, so Drake was depressed big news "You shouldn't be wasting your time like this, that's why you're such a…"

"I said not today!" the teen shouted, startling Titus and the kid for a second. He looked up, it wasn't for too long but it was enough for Damian's trained eye to see the redness on his eyes, and his face. He stood there awkwardly before sighing and sitting besides his dog's body, so that way he could pet it while Drake did it on his head.

The teen stiffed at the kid's actions before resuming his ministrations.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have to go to train or something" the teen asked wearily.

"Whose death anniversary is?" Damian asked softly, in this house people were grieving quite often, so now it was easy for him to pick on the cues.

Drake's eyes widened at the question but he was too tired to lie "My mother's"

The kid hummed in acknowledgement.

"Did you two were close?" he asked, without taking his eyes off of Titus not really knowing what was he supposed to say in this kind of situation.

"Of course we were, she was my mother" he said irritated, regretting the words when he saw Damian stilling, mentally smacking himself in the forehead "I mean, all the healthy" he shook his head "You know what I meant!" now Damian was upset, and how was this his fault? He only wanted to be alone, if anything it was the brat's fault. He scolded himself, that wasn't fair "Damian..."

"She must be happy that her son's surrounded by so many people who seems to stay with him no matter how much he push them away" he glanced up replaying his words in his head "I meant the titans and your other allies, apart from my father, Grayson, Gordon and Brown, sometimes even Todd"

"Thanks" and now he did feel guilty about what he said "listen Damian…"

"I know" he really didn't want to have this talk, not now, not ever and especially not with him "I really do, she did love me she's just…" he inhaled deeply "mentally unstable" he said like he was just reciting it, and for all Tim knew he could be.

"You miss her?"

The kid shrugged. They stayed in silence for awhile, it wasn't a bad, uncomfortable silence though, it was a calm silence "The way I was raised" Damian started, voice nothing but a whisper "I was taught that if I wanted a position I had to earn it through killing the former holder" he looked up at his companion, eyes focused "I didn't know any better, but I do now"

Tim nodded accepting the closest to an apology he knew he was going to get from Damian Wayne.

"I was in a bad place" the kid gave him a puzzled look "when I made that list, I couldn't trust in anyone but Dick" Damian nodded "and… well we had history, I'm sorry for not acknowledging the efforts you did to change your raisin" he went back to pet Titus. Damian did the same.

That's how Bruce and Dick found them, both of them under a tree petting Titus and, shockingly, not fighting. They decided to leave them alone, no need of ruining a miracle.

So what do you think?

Thanks for reading, btw this is also on my tumblr in case you saw it there. Name's the same but it has my photo as icon.

Love you

(there were parts where I'm not sure if I used a word correctly so if I didn't please tell me I want to improve my english n_n)


End file.
